


Propositions and proposals

by seratonation



Series: Stranger In This Town [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Bar Fight, Broken Boys, Gay Bar, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The only reason they were at this place was because people were idiots and gave them crap and evil looks for making out in the ‘normal’ bars.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propositions and proposals

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been working on this one fic and I wrote in a very innocent throwaway line that apparently wasn’t so innocent. This is what happened. Quick and dirty beta by [](http://liamar13.livejournal.com/profile)[**liamar13**](http://liamar13.livejournal.com/). Thanks bb.

The only reason they were at this place was because people were idiots and gave them crap and evil looks for making out in the ‘normal’ bars. Now they were here, though, it didn’t seem like such a good idea. It was dimly lit; there was a shroud of smoke hanging in the air, and a stale smell that Brendon really didn’t want to identify.

But they couldn’t go anywhere else, especially not after last night. There had been teasing, and name calling and questions about worth. Spencer had said that he shouldn’t ever doubt what they have, and had suggested they try somewhere new today. They were determined to stick it out.

Spencer took Brendon’s hand and led him through the crowd to a table in a dark corner and they sat down.

They were interrupted not 10 minutes later. The guy was tattooed and huge, at least a foot taller than either of them and twice as wide. His fist alone looked like it could break Brendon’s arm.

“Hey Blue Eyes,” he said to Spencer, “why don’t you leave the little one and come with me, I’ll show you a good time.”

Spencer’s jaw clenched. “I’m fine thanks.”

Brendon could feel the crowd around them thin.

“Aw, c’mon,” the guy said, “you telling me this keeps you satisfied?” he gave Brendon a nudge, and he nearly fell of his stool. Brendon wished he could make himself disappear.

“Touch him again and you’ll be sorry,” Spencer said.

“Spence-” Brendon started but the guy cut him off.

“Whatcha gonna do if I did?” he said, and pushed Brendon again, harder, enough for him to slip off the stool, but he caught his feet just in time. The guy laughed; a loud booming sound. There was a definite empty space around them now.

Spencer got up and pulled himself to his full height. The guy was still bigger.

“Spence it’s ok, let’s just leave,” Brendon said. It was romantic and all, but he didn’t want Spencer to get crushed.

“No, it’s not,” Spencer said, not looking at him, as if he could _stare_ the guy down.

“Huh, _Spence_? Whatcha gonna do?” the guy said again and poked Spencer in the chest.

It happened so fast that Brendon almost missed it, but Spencer pulled back a fist and swung. The guy didn’t even see it coming; he just blinked surprisingly at them and fell backwards in one smooth sweep.

“Fuck,” Spencer said, “fuck, fuck.”

“Oh my God!” Brendon yelled, coming out of his shock as people turned to see what the commotion was about. They saw the guy on the floor, and advanced like seagulls on picnickers.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Spencer said again, bending almost double, clutching his wrist,

“Spencer, Spencer, that was fantastic!” Brendon said, coming around the table, “I can’t believe you did that! Knocked him right out-”

“Bren, Bren,” Spencer said, “Brendon!”

“What?” Brendon asked, instantly focusing again.

“Let’s get out of here please.”

“Ok, ok,” Brendon said, he didn’t like the way Spencer’s voice was all tense. “Come on, this way,” he said and made a path between the crowd, leading the way out.

When they were in the fresh air again, Spencer handed him his keys, and Brendon caught a glimpse of his wrist, the one on the arm that he’d used to knock the guy out; it was swollen.

“Shit, Spencer-”

“You’re gonna stay calm, right?” Spencer said, covering with his other hand.

“Right, right, but-”

“And you’re going to drive us to the hospital, right?”

“Hospital, ok, but-”

“And your gonna do it now.”

“Yes yes,” Brendon said and started towards the car, helping Spencer in and then got in to the driver’s side.

He was relatively calm. Spencer had to keep reminding him to watch the road and not him, but they made it to the hospital in one piece and that's what counted.

They took Spencer away as soon as they saw his wrist, and Brendon was left to wait outside. The last he saw, it looked like Spencer had a tennis ball instead of a wrist.

Before Brendon was allowed to see him again, his imagination had had enough time to web wild stories where they had to operate immediately to save Spencer’s hand.

“Hey,” he said when he saw Brendon hovering just inside the doorway. Spencer looked fine, his wrist was wrapped up in a hard cast but the tension was gone from his voice and he wasn’t even lying down. He was sitting up, feet dangling off the edge of the bed and still in his clothes.

“Hey, how are you doing?” The falter in Brendon’s voice was obvious.

“I broke it,” Spencer said, holding it up, showing Brendon the cast.

“Ow,” he said sympathetically.

“Yeah,” Spencer agreed, “Hey, you did good.” He held out his good arm, inviting Brendon closer, wrapping the arm around him, and kissing his temple.

“Your band-” Brendon started, afraid to ask.

“Doctor said I need a month at least to heal, might not be able to drum again.”

“Ever?” he asked in a quiet voice.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry,” Brendon said, meaning it. He knew how much Spencer loved the drums.

“You know what that means right?” Spencer said in a strange voice.

“What?” he turned to face him, frown up at him.

“You have to marry me now.”

“What?” he asked, smiling slightly, waiting for the punch line.

“You killed the other love of my life,” Spencer said, as if that explained everything, “it was either you or the drums, and now that the drums are out of the picture, the choice just became really easy.”

“Mr. Smith!” Brendon said, grin widening, “is that a proposal?”

“Why Mr. Urie, I believe it is! What d’you say? Wanna get hitched?” and Spencer was smiling broadly now, too, but Brendon could see the sincerity in his eyes.

And Brendon grinned so wide it hurt his cheeks. “Yes! Yes yes yes!”

And Spencer’s grin turned more real and joyful and Brendon just had to kiss him because they’re getting married! Married!

A definite clearing of the throat interrupted them just as it was getting good. They broke apart to see the doctor standing in the doorway.

“Excuse me,” Brendon said, “but we’re getting _married_.”

“Congratulations,” the doctor said, a small smile on his lips, “make sure you don’t strain the wrist too much in the celebrations, and we could probably take it off at your next appointment in one month.”

“Thank you doctor,” Spencer said and jumped off the bed.

“Yeah, thanks doc,” Brendon said and got closer to whisper, “he’d not on morphine or anything is he?”

Spencer punched him in the arm with his uninjured arm but the doctor just chuckled. “No, he’s just on some anti-inflammatories, nothing that’ll affect the brain.”

Brendon grinned again and hugged the doctor. “We’re getting married!” he said again, and they left. Brendon told everyone that would listen that they were getting _married_ , and then he’d grin so wide Spencer started getting worried for his face.

***

  


As Brendon’s head bobbed up and down between his legs, Spencer tried to tangle his hands in Brendon’s hair, but Brendon just held the cast aside. The word MINE was stark against the white plaster and Spencer thought that maybe he should go back and thank that guy. Then he didn’t think much of anything because Brendon’s fingers were inside him and he was seeing fireworks.


End file.
